ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Make Robotics
Make Robotics (known as Team Behemoth on Robot Wars) is a long-standing team that has entered every UK series except Series 1, including both series of Extreme. The team entered two robots, the heavyweight Behemoth in Series 2-9 and Extreme 1-2 and the antweight Anty B in the Antweight battles of Extreme 1-2, winning the second. The team holds the record for both entering the most competitions and losing the most battles despite becoming Antweight Champions in Extreme 2 and reaching the Final of the First World Championship and the Series 2 Semi-Finals with Behemoth. Team Make Robotics used the name Team Behemoth for Robot Wars, but the Make Robotics name was used on Techno Games, and it is also currently the name of the team's website. The name Make Robotics comes from the team members initials; Michael, Anthony, Kane and Edward. The Team Behemoth was originally created by Anthony and Michael Pritchard, alongside their father Edward and friend Kane Aston. Edward Pritchard only fought in Series 2, whilst Kane Aston first appeared in Series 3, and appeared in all of Behemoth's subsequent appearances (apart from the Iron Maidens tournament in Extreme 2), with Anthony also fighting with Anty B. In Series 9, the team roles included Anthony Pritchard as the captain and driver, Kane Aston in charge of pneumatics, Michael Pritchard running electronics, and Kevin Cleasby was the team mechanic. For the Iron Maidens competition in Extreme Series 2, Anthony's mother Liz Pritchard, who had long since been coming along to Robot Wars in support, took control of the axe, with Michael's girlfriend Claire Gray driving. The team represented the University of Hertfordshire when they entered Behemoth in the University Challenge of Extreme 2. Team Make Robotics also built the BBC 2 Ident, a robotic 2-shaped lightweight used in promotional material such as BBC2's idents. Controversy The team notably fell out with each other following Behemoth's loss to Cherub in Series 9, as Behemoth entered the battle with an untested weapon, which contributed to its loss. Anthony Pritchard had vehemently opposed the use of the weapon, and walked away from the control booth after the victor was announced, in a move that was exploited by the press. Pritchard did not remain present for the following whiteboard matches such as Behemoth's battle with TR2. Although Pritchard was criticised by the press under the assumption that the team's loss to young schoolchildren was the reason for the walk-out, Anthony clarified that the age of the opposing team was not a consideration, and he felt the blame was purely with his team for using the experimental gripper weapon. He also clarified that after the cameras had stopped rolling he'd apologised to Angela and the Cherub team. Robots Outside Robot Wars In Techno Games, Make Robotics fielded two robots, dressed in fur reminiscent of Killerkat, and named Technomoth and Tigermoth. These were two versions of Behemoth used in the previous wars. Technomoth entered Techno Games 2002 without fur in the Assault Course, coming 4th overall, the same year that Technomoth worked with a robot called Ravioli in the Football. However, Ravioli hardly moved so the pair lost their first match. Technomoth return to the Assault Course, this time covered in fur, in 2003 but lost to Rash (whose team had built Ravioli the year before) in round 1. Technomoth and Tigermoth got to the semi finals of the Football at least after beating the Skeleton Crew 2-0 in the quarterfinal. They also represented the University of Hertfordshire when they entered other Techno Games events, including the Relay race that they won in 2001 and 2002 as Team KAM. KAM came from the initials of the three team members that entered the Relay race: Kane, Anthony and Michael. Both Anty B and Behemoth have risen to notable pedigree in the past decade after the show ended, with Make Robotics being named Winter Tour Champions in 2006 with Behemoth, after defeating favourites Iron-Awe. Behemoth also notably finished 3rd in the UK Championships in 2005 and 2nd in 2013. Behemoth still fights in the live robotic events, including Robot Wars, now in its eight incarnation, with a new bucket scoop and without the axe. In 2015, Team Make Robotics competed in the revived series of BattleBots with a new superheavyweight robot called Radioactive. Radioactive won its first battle, beating Sweet Revenge on a Judges' decision, despite moving sluggishly and finishing the battle immobile. In the Round of 16, Radioactive was given the lowest seeding possible, and was drawn up against the No. 1 seed, Tombstone. Radioactive was KO'ed and eliminated from the tournament. Category:Teams & Roboteers Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:British Teams